total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Gwen
'''Gwen, '''labeled '''The Loner, '''was a camper on Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, as a member of the Screaming Ducks. Personality Gwen is a goth girl whose interests lie in art and astronomy. She is smart, independent, and level-headed, stating her best quality is her inability to get excited over miniscule things. Her attitude at first seems cold and harsh, but she is not a bitter person, rather cautious of whom she lets into her life. However, she seemed to be able to develop many relationships with others, showing here more open side. Gwen still has difficulty revolving around trust. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Gwen was quick to arrive to the Island, stating that the ride over was making her "boat sick". From the moment she was introduced she was doubting her decision to be there. This feeling of hers soon increased when, the sadistic tendencies of Chef's hosting skills came into play. However, Gwen was able to make many friendships with the other contestants, and is always eager to help out her team. She was even warming up to these ridiculous antics, and was happy that her team won the first challenge. Volleybrawl An exhausted Gwen rushes to the common area to hear Chef's challenge. It starts off as a game of Volleyball, her and Heather were to face Duncan and Cameron but isn't very efficient because of the lack of instructions from Chef, as the contestants argued over their inability to play the game, Gwen not knowing where to start, frequently attempts to start the game. However, because of the argue, the challenge then was dimmed down, to a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gwen is the first up for her teams, but loses against Cameron, which surprised her, and during her teams elimination ceremony she is the last spared from the bottom two. Starting off on Humble Beginnings Gwen was not very active this episode, since she was only a spectator in the challenge. To add on, she barley showed any emotion for the amount of wins each team received, but sure enough when Gwen saw her dear friend LeShawna in the cannon, she was devastated to see her go. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Gwen was as always her independent self, as she was the only one to be actively objective of the inhumanity of the challenge. In her unsuccessful attempts to separate herself from others, she always ended up on the same boat as everyone else. When her team lost they decided to vote off Dawn. Topple on the Luck Players Relay Feelings Speed Fast The Super Wi-Fi Spies In this episode Gwen was very excited to be merging, so she wouldn't have to put up with her team anymore. During the game she was very suprised in Lindsay, with her ability to get get almost all the answers right. In the fustrastion she had, she began to question many other competators, leading to her suprising vote. Korean Teaching or Learning In this episode Gwen knew that she was beyond treatened, and was very commited to win the challenge. However, the challenge was very complex, and she wasn't able to recieve any points. At the double elimination ceremony Gwen along with Courtney were eliminated, and everyone seemed happy for them both to go. Appearances Gallery Overall= 118px-Gwen.png 180px-Gwen_Total_drama.png Gween.png Gwen Gun.png gwen (3).png Gwen Worried.png Gwen.142.png Gwen.195.png Gwen_14.png Gwen_TDAS.png GwenSafe_TDAS_Ep03.png GwenSafe_TDA_Ep02.png Gwensitnormal.png Gwen.200.png Gwen_8.png Gwen_Preocupada.png Gwen_tired.png Gwen11.png GwenBikini_34.png GwenCFWU.png GwenDigging_TDAS_Ep02.png GwenFall.PNG.png GwenFall_TDAS_Ep01.png GwenHappy.png GwenJump.PNG GwenJump2.PNG Gwenlookdownscared.png GwenNice.png GwenRainofTerror.png ONUDGwen1.png ONUDGwen2.png SassyGwenTDIEp.3.png Tdas_gwen_174x252.png GwenProfile.png |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= ScreamingDucksFormed.png ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png See also Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Screaming Ducks Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Character templates Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1